


Changes

by WarriorArus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: Hajime always had an off putting feeling about Komaeda, he never thought they would switch though!ON HIATUS.





	1. Motives and Magic

The trial of Teruteru had finally come to an end, and I was exhausted. Monokuma had some sort of new motive to give us, and I didn't have the energy to drag myself out of bed.

_It can't be that bad, right?_

We had all agreed to ignore the bear this time around, not needing another reason to kill each other. I fell into my bed, consumed by an overpowering fatigue.

~*~

If I said I didn't assume it was an ordinary morning, that would be a flat out lie. My eyes slowly blinked open, and I turned to my alarm clock. It was 6:30! I rarely woke up before my alarm...I didn't even feel tired!

_Maybe today's my lucky day!_

I put my arm out for my ivy green tie, it wasn't there. "That's odd..." My brow furrowed, I could have sworn I had left it on my nightstand last night.

*SCREETCH!* I nearly jumped from the scream coming from outside, my mind turning towards the worse. I quickly ran towards the source of the disturbance, only to see Gundham's arm covered with scratches, and some very angry devas glaring at him. Kazuichi was chucking, and the four devas enthusiastically ran over to his arm.

"The devas know their true master! Bwahahaha!"

This is getting weird, and I thought this island was already strange enough.

"Komaeda, do you have any idea what's going on?" Gundham's hand gripped my shoulders, tears in his eyes.

"K-Komaeda?"

I felt a little ill. I ran over to the cottage I had come out of, only to see a green jacket on the bed. I made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping I was hearing things. White hair...Light green eyes...I had really turned into Komaeda!

"Great...I look like that creep now."

"Trash is more like it Hinata, I deserve every insult." I looked in the doorway, only to see myself with a creepy grin staring at me.

~*~  
"K-Komaeda?!" I couldn't help but stutter, he looked exactly like me after all.

"Yes Hajime, it seems we've swapped hm?"

He gave a wide grin, "To be in the body of an ultimate? Ah, trash like me doesn't deserve it!" His expression changed. "Though...What's this use of a talent if you have no idea what it is?."

I looked at my shoes...Well, Komaeda's shoes. As much as I hated it, he was right.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Hinata but..." His face was suddenly very close to mine, and his serious expression scared me a little. "I think I'm going to enjoy the hope this brings."

I couldn't help but look horrified...What did he plan to do to me?

"Did I scare you? You need to stop taking me so seriously Hinata." He gave his signature laugh, one that sounded very odd coming from my voice.

"How about we go to the restaurant for now? I'm sure everyone else is as confused as we are." I looked him right in the eye as I was saying it, were my eyes really that green?

"Sounds good, just the plan I would expect to hear from an ultimate!"

~*~

"Yo! I'm Hajime Hinata."

_Was that some half assed try to imitate me?_

Komaeda quickly took charge, "Alright then, I can assume everyone switched last night because of Monokuma's incentive?" Everyone nodded. "First off, lets sort out who's who alright?"

Hajime<->Komaeda

Kazuichi<->Gundham

Akane<->Sonia

Fuyuhiko<->Nekomaru

Hiyoko<->Peko

Chiaki<->Ibuki

Mahiru<->Mikan

"Damn...It's so ****ing weird to be tall, why did Monokuma do this anyway? Annoying yes, a motive though?" The yakuza put his hand to his head in defeat.

"How about I answer that question? You'll have to say please though!" The black and white bear came in, clearly ecstatic with himself.

"Just ****ing answer the question!" The bear surely knew how to tick his buttons.

"Can you please tell us Monokuma?" Even when she looked like Akane, Sonia was still as polite as ever.

"Since you asked so nicely Akane-"

"Sonia." She quickly corrected him.

"Sonia, I shall inform you! Our looks, are something more important than we like to admit. We judge others and spend hours looking at ourselves in the mirror! What if we switched roles with that person? There'd surely be chaos! You guys should be ripping each other to shreds by now!"

Not one person moved a muscle.

"Well, if your not going to be affected by that well, I'll guess I have to add on the heat!" He was clearly enjoying every minute. "Your looks may have changed, but what about your personalities? The little ticks that make you you? I'll be changing some little hints of those as well, until one of you commits murder! I admit though, I cannot change you entirely. I'm not that much of a god!"

He's going to change our personalities?! That's impossible right? Although, he already switched us- Maybe it is possible after all? I looked towards Komaeda, he probably had a plan, right?

"You have a plan right Komaeda?! You should be glad this is happening, or we would have tied you up by now!"Kazuichi glared at Komaeda, it was clearly meant as a threat.

"I guess I deserve it right? The stepping stone to your hopeful future? Go ahead and tie me up, trash like myself deserves it." Komaeda put his hands out.

Kazuichi took some rope out of the box he brought and-

"Actually, " Komaeda's expression changed to a glare. "No."

"N-no?!"Kazuichi stuttered, clearly off guard.

"I'm an ultimate hope like the rest of you now right? What gives you the right to tie me up?"

"S-shut up! It's because your crazy, that's why!"

"So crazy, that's why you were asking me for help earlier?"Kazuichi was getting ready to strangle him. Komaeda was acting highly out of character, usually he just takes the abuse. Is he starting to act more like me now? Am I going to be more like Komaeda? I shuddered at the thought.

Mahiru spoke up "Stop it you two! Honestly! How about we stop arguing and eat breakfast? You guys are probably just hungry." I couldn't argue that- my stomach was empty.

We started eating as usual, until- "This tastes weird!"Akane, usually the heavy eater was making a face.

"I agree Akane, the pudding suddenly tastes much sweeter!" Sonia said, eyes sparkling.

Different bodies, different taste buds huh? Komaeda caught on, and we promptly switched our drinks. I saw him dump a pound of sugar into his, cringing a little, I brought it to my lips and- "It's good! Thanks Nagito!"I gave an earnest smile, Komaeda's face reddened and he quickly looked away.

"I'm glad I could make you happy Hajime, your coffee was good as well." Now it was my turn to redden, had Komaeda always been this nice? I sipped my coffee wistfully and smiled, it was just the right amount of sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Let's Have a Party

Everyone was quiet in the dining hall, no one seemed to know what to say. The silence was broken however, by a meek Minomi. "Good Morning guys! Guess what I did?" She was met with angry stares, and whimpered. "I fought a monobeast for you all! A new island is open..."She waddled away sadly, no one cared to listen to the rabbit.

"Hey Komaeda..." Komaeda perked up. "Let's search the next island together."

He seemed surprised, we usually searched the islands separately after all. "Why so Hinata?"

I turned away, "I can't let you run around looking like me, you could drown yourself or something."

"I'm sad you can't trust me Hinata." He actually looked depressed. "I was only trying to obtain hope after all."

I'm not going to let him make me feel guilty, although his attitude was wearing me down a little.

Although I was expecting some sort of horrid area, the new island was quite like a resort. There was a restaurant, private beach, karaoke place and a video game store.

Komaeda tugged my sleeve, "Hinata, how about we go swimming?" I looked at the light blue sky, not a cloud on sight.

"We should invite the others, it would make everyone's hearts fill with hope." I bit my lip, did I just say hope?

"Then it's decided then, let's have a party!"

_He always agrees when it comes to hope, huh?_

"It wasn't decided, but you know what?" I looked at Komaeda. "Let's do this."

~*~

"Is it time yet?" I glanced at my watch, there was still 3 minutes till 7. "Maybe Ibuki didn't tell everyone...Or maybe no one wanted to come?!"

"Hajime" Komaeda had an annoyed expression. "They're already here..."

I looked at the beach entryway, people were already filing in. "Yo Hajime!" Souda was smiling ear to ear, surely hoping for Akane to bear it all looking like Sonia.

Chiaki, Sonia, and Ibuki were in tow. "I heard there was a party! Ibuki is the party queen!"

We really did work hard for this party didn't we? Komaeda did most of the cleaning, and I got scolded a few times for sweeping incorrectly. Though overall, we did a great job.

"So who's doing the cooking?" Akane walked in, drool all over her lips.

"We can ask TeruT-" I stopped, he was dead. A sadness loomed over the party over our fallen comrade. Akane shot a glare at me, I couldn't help but squirm. Her anger is directed at Komaeda, not me...

"I shaaalll cook!" Nekomaru had come in to save the day, "We used to grill all the time at team parties!" Nekomaru gave off a hearty laugh, I made a mental note to thank him later.

Everyone seemed to be having fun, Akane was seeing how many hotdogs she could stick on her mouth, Sonia and Chiaki were eating burgers and laughing, Mikan was crying, Hiyoko was bullying, Mahiru was taking pictures, Souda was engaged in a sand castle war with Gundham, Nekomaru was grilling, Fuyuhiko was smiling watching everyone from afar, and Peko was practicing her swordsmanship.

Ibuki went to the mic, "This-s sooonngg is for all of you."She looked at Komaeda, "I didn't know you had a twin Hajime."

She's had a little too much orange juice to drink...

I went to the back of the beach, Ibuki was getting loud and I needed a break.

I looked up to the sky, there were millions of stars. Some brighter than others, the dimmer ones will always forgotten. 

_It's really sad when you think about it..._

I felt a cold drink touch my neck, "Hinata..."


	3. A Starry Nightmare

"Hinata.."

_Oh, it's Komaeda._

"I brought you a drink, you don't seem to be eating much." He seemed legitimately concerned "Is your stomach upset? I'm sorry you're stuck in a piece of trash right now."

His negativity was starting to get a bit annoying, and I ignored his hand. I figured he would get the hint, but he sat next to me. "You know Hinata-" He hesitated a little. "I don't know if it's what Monokuma said, but I feel a lot more happy now, my head feels less clouded."

Was he enjoying this? I turned away, and started to get up.

Komaeda grabbed my arm, his face looking sullen, "Please don't leave. Do you really hate me that much? Everything I did was to bring you hope Hinata." 

_Thay doesn't excuse your actions, someone died for your nutjob idea of what hope is._

I resisted the urge to say everything on my mind, "I don't hate you, I just hate some of the things you do, some of the things you say, and how you creep everyone out!" My face reddened, I was sounding like a jerk. "I'm going back to the party-" I couldn't dare look at his face. "Thanks for the drink."

"What's wrong Hajime? Your face is really red..." Chiaki pinched my cheeks, "You're not coming down with a cold are you?"

I turned away from Chiaki, I wanted to be alone. "I'm leaving" I put on a fake smile. "Nothing to worry about, ok? I'm just a little tired." I waved goodbye to everyone and started to take my leave.

"Hajime, wait." Chiaki grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the side. "You really aren't ok are you? Did Komaeda say something awful to you again?"

I pulled my sleeve out of her grasp, "Nothing of the sort Chiaki." And I walked out of the beach, uninterrupted this time.

I looked at the cottages, Komaeda and I had already switched keys. I immediately walked into the bathroom, I desperately needed a shower. Was it wrong to do this looking like Komaeda? I perished the thought, we were both men after all. Soon after hosing off, I tried putting on some of my old clothes, what was loose on me before was rather tight now. I groaned and changed back into Komaeda's attire. I brought Komaeda's jacket to my nose- The smell was rather relaxing, sort of like a mix of marshmallows and pine.

"What the hell am I doing?!" I threw the jacket across the room embarrassed with myself.

I forced myself into bed, and very quickly feel into a nightmare.  
~*~  
 _I'm in a classroom?_

I scanned the room, it's no where I've ever been. It felt- wrong somehow. It was uncomfortable, and for some reason I felt terrified. I looked out the window, was this a stolen memory?

Should I speak to my classmates? I turned to the pink haired male sitting next to me, hoping for answer.

"Excuse me, uh-Can I ask you something?" I was a bit nervous, what am supposed to ask?

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

He was sneering, making an effort to show his utter hatred. I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn in knots, why was he being so nasty? Maybe he's having a bad day...

I walked over to the girl with the long black hair, "Can you help me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't talk to people like you."

That really hurt...I was nearing giving up, no one seemed to want to talk to me. Giving it one more shot, I walked up to a brunette who was a little shorter than me. As soon as he caught my view, he walked off.

I was nearing desperation, "Please don't leave. Do you really hate me that much?"

The figure turned, his whole face covered with shadows. "I don't hate you...I just hate how you creep everyone out."

I was getting angry at this point, I've done nothing to deserve this treatment. "Who the hell are you?!" I gripped the shirt of the mysterious man and pulled him into the light. I couldn't believe my eyes- standing in front of me was, it was!

"Me, you're me aren't you?"

My double chuckled. "Not quite Hajime, I couldn't help but notice your distressed mental state though."

"S-Shut up!"

"Shut up? How intelligent of you."

Do I really act like this? No...This is something more sinister.

"No need to worry though Hajime, I'll take control soon enough."

My double turned away, "Bye."

"Wait! What do you mean control?!" I tried to run after him, but my feet remained in place. "I'm not done!" The walls of the hallway were closing in. "At least tell me what you mean!"

He looked me in the eye, his face calm and collected. "Why ruin the surprise?"

"Hajime! Are you alright?!" I woke up to a worried Chiaki hovering over my bedside.

"You're were screaming...Was it a nightmare?"

I hoisted my self upright to properly look at her, "Something like that, what time is it?"

Chiaki looked at the clock on my nightstand. "It's about four in the afternoon, you've been sleeping all day."

Four?! Damn...

"We were worried when you didn't come to breakfast, and you looked a bit off at the party. So..."

I smiled wryly, "You broke my lock?"

Chiaki shook her head, "The door was unlocked." "

Plus..." She looked at her shoes sheepishly. "Komaeda's been missing all day as well, I haven't checked his room yet though."

"Komaeda's missing?" I felt a pang of guilt.

"Yeah, he left soon after you. No one has seen him since then." She looked at me, a stern look on her face. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

Chiaki's blaming me now?

"I'll find him." I quickly got out of bed.

"Wait! Are you sure you're fine with moving around?"

I turned to glance at the worried Chiaki one last time. "Yes, I have something to apologize for." I zipped up my green coat, and walked out the door.


	4. Fever Dreams

 

I knocked on Komaeda's cabin door, to no answer.

"Komaeda...Please."

I tried turning the knob, the door opened! I guess Komaeda's luck has its uses. I went over to the bed, I had a feeling Komaeda and I shared a similar nightmare. Komaeda was tossing and turning, sweating profusely. I put my hand to his head, he had a massive fever.

"H-Hinata?" Komaeda's eyes slowly opened, he was clearly startled.

"Yes, it's Hinata." I gave a gentle smile, my hand still resting on his forehead. "Komaeda...I just want to say...I'm sorry."

I felt my chest tense. "An apology? Does someone like me really deserve it? From a symbol of hope?"

I looked towards Komaeda "Of course, you're a symbol of hope as much as I am right?"

Komaeda had a puzzling expression, "I guess..."

"Anyway," Komaeda's eyes looked at my hand, "Do you just put your hand up to people's heads all the time?"

I quickly pulled my hand back, Komaeda seemed to like messing with me.

I quickly responded "It's just a habit...My mother used to do the same thing when I was sick. I guess I just picked it up from her? It made us closer..."

"Closer huh?" Komaeda looked up at me "Your face is rather red as well, I should check your temp just to be sure."

He put his hand on my forehead, and I couldn't help blush. "K-Komaeda!"

He gave an uncharacteristically kind smile, "No fever." I couldn't help but feel even more guilty, sinking into further despair.

Wishing to change the topic, I coughed to get his attention, "Komaeda, were you having some sort of nightmare? You were tossing around pretty wildly. I had one as well, it was rather weird."

Komaeda responded bluntly, "I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours."

Wow, that came off as really cold.

I shoke it off, and explained the dream to Komaeda. I did leave out the ending with my double though, no point in being thought of as crazy. Komaeda had a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face.

"That sounds almost word for word what happened to me a while back." He looked at the monitor quietly, "I guess that confirms it then."

"Confirms what?" Komaeda was starting to worry me a little, more than usual.

"It confirms that Monokuma is starting to mess with our memories."  
~*~  
"O-Our memories?!" I couldn't help but feel dumbfounded, although.... It could be true.

"Yes, our memories." He stated it as fact.

"Do you mind explaining Komaeda?"

"Alright, but only because it's you Hinata. I had a dream last night, as you did of course. It was unfamiliar, but I made the best of it! At first I thought it was a stolen memory. I realized otherwise when everyone was calling me Hajime..."

_He figured it out much earlier than I did, why am I such an idiot?_

"They called you a reserve student, very odd huh? I had a feeling but-" I must have had quite the expression, as Komaeda stopped immediately. "Never mind, forget I said it. What would I know, right?"

Reserve student, for some reason those words stung like glass.

_Where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar..._

It felt like something was forcing itself out of my brain, yet I couldn't grasp it...What does all this mean?!

"Hinata...You've been quiet for a while now, you alright?"

I jumped, I forgot I was still sitting on Komaeda's bed. "Yeah...I'm alright, just worried about the dream and all." Komaeda could tell I was lying, yet he said nothing.

Komaeda pulled the sheets off his bed and started changing, his clothes looked a bit loose on my build, he didn't seem to mind though.

"You're fine just changing? Looking like me?!"

Komaeda scoffed, "It's not a like I'm looking...Anyway, you didn't seem to have a problem showering looking like me. Not that I really mind kind of course."

Damn, my hair was still wet!

Komaeda started to head out the door. "Wait!" I ran up to him. "Where are you going? You have a fever!"

Komaeda waved away my complaints, "I'm fine, I want to finish searching the island anyway." He looked me up and down, "You coming Hinata?" I nodded and ran to his side, since when have we become friends?

~*~

Ever since I've switched with Komaeda, I've had an off put feeling kneading on my insides. Did Komaeda always feel like this? I shuddered, it must have been awful.

"Hinata..."

What did he want now?

"Yeah Komaeda?"

Even though his face was turned away from mine, I could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Thanks for sitting with me this morning...I know I really don't deserve it, but I appreciated it."

_He's thanking me?_

"I've never had anyone care about my well being before now, it was always 'go die." Komaeda laughed, I hardly found it funny though. I looked towards Komaeda, he had always come off as unstable, maybe a little mentally bent. Right now he just came off as fragile, someone who rarely shows his true face to others.

"It feels nice having a friend."

Friend? That word made me feel odd.

He held is arm out in a handshake, "Friends?"

I took his gentle grip in mine, his hand was freezing. "Friends."

He gave a cheery smile, how he is grinning with a fever like that I'll never know.

~*~

Komaeda was shaking like mad, I had to catch him from falling on numerous occasions. After the third time, I was finally reaching my limit.

"Komaeda."

"Yes?"

"I think you need medication."

"Trash like me doesn't-"

"Shut up, you're taking medication."

"But-"

"Bed. Now."

It was only a fever, yet I couldn't help but be worried. I stayed by Komaeda's side for the better part of the night, changing his ice pack and getting him blankets. I barely noticed when Ibuki slammed he mouth against the window and said "Boys love! Ibuki loves!" Komaeda was finally asleep, however he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"AHHHHHH!" Komaeda woke up, obviously terrified. "The surgeon tools...The surgeon tools, they were awful."

He's having another fever dream I assume.

"It was just a dream alright? You can relax, I won't leave you."

Komaeda seemed comforted at my notion, and closed his eyes yet again. I put my hand against his head for the second time today, his fever had finally died down.

"Thank god..." and I fell asleep at his bedside.


	5. Rock star Karaoke

Uh...My head feels a bit better, but still pretty awful.

Hm? I opened my eyes. "H-Hinata?"

Hinata was fast asleep next to my bed, he must have been exhausted. Was he taking care of me? How nice of a figure of hope.

I looked at Hinata's face, it was a very odd sensation watching your double sleep. He seemed to be having troubled sleep at that.

_I hope he hasn't caught my cold..._

I reached over for his hand, locking it in mine for support. It was warm, and had a cozy feeling. Is this what a friendship is? I think I enjoy it.

~*~

I gave a hearty yawn, where am I? I looked around at my surroundings, I guess I fell asleep in Komaeda's room.

_Why is my hand so warm?_

I looked towards Komaeda, who was smiling happily, "Oh, you're up? You gripped onto me in the middle of the night, I didn't want to move and wake the sleeping beauty."

_I did? What is my subconscious trying to say?_

"Look at this." Komaeda thrust a badly drawn flyer in my face. "Ibuki wants everyone to come to the Karaoke place tonight."

I was slightly skeptical, "Is that really a good idea? I mean, her voice is different now right?"

Komaeda shrugged his shoulders, "It could be fun, I'll be going." Komaeda never seemed to be the singing type to me, no way am I going.

~*~

And here I am, getting ready to go. I somehow let Komaeda convince me, and he even bullied me into changing my outfit.

"I'm done! You can look now." I looked in the mirror, he slicked my hair back delinquent style.

"Is this really appropriate?"

Komaeda's voice trailed off to the other room, "Sure it is, Ibuki said it was a rock themed party right?" Komaeda peaked his head into the room, "You should probably get changed."

I looked at the clothes I had picked earlier, although they looked cool before, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed looking at them now. Never in a million years would I wear something like this, yet here I am. I put on a raven colored shirt with some unknown band name written across it, and some ripped jeans. Basic yet traditional.

"Ready to go?" Komaeda walked in, looking cooler than I've ever looked in my life. I never really thought of Komaeda as cool, he certainly looked cool now though.

"You're staring, how do I look?"

My face suddenly felt very warm, "I'm not staring..."

~*~

"Uh, Ibuki, we're here."

Ibuki slid into the room, strumming her air gutair. It was a very odd sight, considering she looked like the mellow Chaiki.

"Glad you could come, you guys look greaaaaaatttt." Ibuki pointed to the dingy hall on the left, "Everyone else is thatta away."

I walked over to the booth tensing up, did Komaeda have a good singing voice? I've never actually heard him sing. Though I had his voice now, so that hardly matters. I'll just make an excuse when the time comes...

"Hajime! You're here!" Sonia ran up to the door, "You look like a delinquent!"

Hiyoko chimed in, "You look like a loser."

 _Always the kind one huh?_  

"You look fine Hinata, we saved a seat for you too." The booth was rather cramped, it was nice of Mahiru to save a seat for me.

"I don't know why you bother with boys Mahiru..." Hiyoko droned.

Komaeda inched from behind me, no one had noticed him as of yet.

"Why'd you bring that creep here Hajime?! Now everything is ruined." Souda was whining again, clearly not afraid to voice his disapproval.

"I see no problem with his presence."

"But Sonia- he's nuts! He could kill us all"

"He doesn't seem to be killing anyone does he?"

"B-But!"

"That settles it then."

Mahiru and Sonia shifted over, clearly crowded. "You guys can sit here." Komaeda and I took the gesture greatfully, to the aggravated grumbling of Souda.

Sonia was jumping up down with joy. "I've never been to karaoke! You Japanese go every day right?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Not everyday, but a few times."

Sonia seemed to be surprised by this, "How about you sing then? Everyone else has."

"W-What?!"

Chiaki spoke up "You don't have to Hajime, but..." She shyly smiled, "It would be nice to hear you sing."

Chiaki put the mic in my hand quietly, gesturing me to sing. "Chiaki, I can't do it by myself... It's far to embarrassing..."

Komaeda stood up and walked over to the mic. "How about we sing together then?" S-Sing?! With Komaeda? "I don't know..."

Komaeda took the mic from my hand, "Who cares if we sound bad? It's for the name of hope!"

Komaeda looked at Sonia, "Could you pick a song for us?" Sonia excitedly nodded her head up and down, I'm surprised her head hasn't fallen off yet.

"I call next round!" Ibuki hummed.

The lyrics appeared on the screen.

-I don't want nobody to get killed  
I'll come and get you  
I am always ready to fight-

_Of all the songs she could have picked..._

"So don't take all of the blame, we were all swept away. Don't take all of the weight. You always do" Komaeda started to sing, embracing the microphone. "C'mon Hinata! You can do it!"

Komaeda passed the second microphone to me, he was being serious.

"But-"

Sonia interjected, "We're your friends Hajime, no need to be shy."

"Alright then! I'll do my best! Komaeda, unpause it!"

Komaeda clicked the machine to get it started again. "There will always be something you cannot control. We will overcome. Your salvation has begun." My voice was shaking, I managed to hit all the notes though. Komaeda smiled back.

(Authors note: Here's the song, you can listen to it as you read: www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNgT6MxOURQ Start at 0:47)

"No signs"

"No lights"

"Such a mess all over..."

"Don't kill your hopes."

Our voices joined together.

"You've made me realize who I need"

" I'll be there hold on  
They'll change you somehow  
So where are you now?  
I'll reach you by dawn  
Before you can be turned  
Illusions are torn  
The fallen angels you run with don't know  
It is our pain that makes us all human after all  
Warm old sepia photographs show  
Our fragile precious world  
Must protect it, respond to the call"

Our voices were nearly indistinguishable at this point, blood was rushing to my head.

"Are they really deep inside your head?  
Do they control you like a little marionette?  
I'll cut the strings off you dead. Come in with me  
Let me free the wings of your soul. Can make it fly  
We've been waiting here just to make you whole again  
No more hating see, I have always been you friend."

I was breathless, Komaeda was panting as well. That song has a lot of emotional weight and symbolism for a karaoke song...

"S-So?" I grinned nervously, everyone was quiet. "How'd we do?"

The whole room erupted into applause, even Hiyoko was having trouble hiding her happiness.

"That was great Hajime! I knew I picked the right song!"

"Wowza! I didn't know you guys were such good singers!"

"I should've recorded it..."

"I'm not much of a music fan, you have my compliments."

"That was almost ok...For a bunch of idiots like you."

"T-That was g-great!"

"NEKOMARU APPROVES!"

"Your singing skills nearly match my fighting skills, wanna have a fight Hajime?"

"What's with the ****ing girly singing? You guys did well though I suppose..."

"Thank you for singing Hajime, I'm glad I got to hear you."  
"Encore! Encore!"

That was better than I thought it would be, Komaeda really brought out the best in my voice...

"That was really fun Hinata."

I looked at Komaeda, his face flushed.

"It was really fun, I'm sure everyone gained hope from this."

Did I say hope again? I hardly cared.

"Let's do this again sometime, alright?"

I nodded.

"Alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a karaoke mood while writing this...I'm so lame.


	6. Bloody Coffee

"Here's your cup of coffee sir, like you ordered."

I put the coffee to my lips only to recoil, it was far too bitter.

"I ordered the coffee for you you know, the least you could do is drink it."

I looked in the coffee cup, it was was a sickly shade of red. "That's..T-That's blood."

"It's not to your liking Hajime? I apologize, I'll get you a different flavor next time."

Sitting across from me was my double, clad in a black business suit. His eyes were the same color of the contents of the cup. "It's coming soon Hajime, I'll soon take over."

My double slowly took a sip off his beverage, emptying the mug. "I was never a big fan of sugar...Would you like some?" He took large scoops from the sugar bowl, dumping them into my drink. "I heard you like your coffee sweeter now, is that true?"

My double scoffed, "I'm more you than you are, _Komaeda_."

I responded angrily, "I'm not Komaeda, and you're not me."

He smiled softly, "Are you really? Look at yourself."

He pointed to the window, Komaeda's reflection stared back at me.

The red eyed man started to pack his belongings in a steel business case, completely unaffected.

Turning away for the second time, my double flashed his red eyes at me before leaving.

"Goodbye Hajime."

~*~

I woke up in a puddle of my on sweat, that nightmare was becoming more frequent. I just- can't take it anymore...I was getting close to near mental collapse.

I slowly lifted myself off the bed, barely having enough energy to move. I can 't give in... I just can't...

~*~

I knocked on Komaeda's door, maybe he can cheer me up.

"Good morning Komaeda!" I tried to hide my depression with a cheery exterior.

Komaeda unlocked the door, only to immediately say something.

"Hinata...Something's wrong isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Komaeda! I'm happier than ever!" It was difficult holding back my tears, I've never gotten this emotional before.

"You're a terrible actor Hajime, I can see the tears in your eyes..." Komaeda put out his hand, "Acting skills aside, let's take a walk."

I was barely listening, "Alright?"

I quietly nodded in response, too weak to say anything.

~*~

"I never did tell you about the dream I had, did I?"

I shook my head, "I don't think you did..."

Komaeda's grip tightened, his nails digging into my palm. I-I...I want to help you Hinata...." His nails were starting to cause marks on my hand, "I just don't know if I can..."

Komaeda's face was bright red. "What kind of friend am I right?" Komaeda looked like he was near tears, and he loosened the grip on my hand. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to cheer you up...I just made you far more depressed..."

"No...It's fine, thank you." Now it was my turn to tear up, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I shakily tried to brighten the mood, "We're both messed up aren't we?"

Komaeda wiped the tears off my face, "That's why you're my friend."

"Ever since that damn motive...Everything's gone wrong." I gritted my teeth, tears streaming down my face.

"Damn that f****ing bear."

~*~

"Hajime...Open please..." I ignored the choir of my classmates outside the door, I much preferred to be left alone. "I'm going to break the door down if you don't leave!"

Was that Akane? I could hardly care, "Do it, I dare you."

I heard screaming outside the cottage, "Is that a challenge?!"

"Stop it! You're in Miss Sonia's body now!"

"Hajime, you better get your a** out here or I'm going to get mad."

Chiaki cleared her throat, "Hajime, you're acting childish, we just want to talk."

I opened the door (The lock was fixed earlier) slowly unlocking it, only for Akane to collapse on top of me.

"You better not hide again!"

"Mph!"

Her breasts were in my face, "You're smothering him...You should at least charge him money for that breast action!"

Sonia chimed in, "Since they're my breasts, I get 60%!"

I pushed Akane off of me, not wishing to get into heavy debt.

"No one's getting anything!" Yeesh, these girls wanted to suck me dry...

I glanced around, "where's Komaeda?"

Chiaki smiled, "You guys seem to care for each other quite a lot huh?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, "N-Not at all..." 

Thankfully, Chiaki didn't push the subject, "We saw how sad you were...So we-"

Ibuki spoke over her, "Planned you a 'get better Hajime party!"

I groaned, "A get better Hajime party?"

Souda nervously laughed, "The name's a work in progress..." Everyone was hovering over me, smiling happily. Did they all really care this much about me?

"Where's Komaeda?" I repeated for the second time.

The now tall yakuza sighed, "You still care about that creep? He seriously needs a psychiatrist."

_Well, he probably does..._

"He was my first friend on the island, while I was comatose you all left. Isn't that correct?"

Fuyuhiko started getting aggravated, "That's besides the point! The swap has driven you crazy!"

Chiaki quietly spoke up, "He's in his room Hajime, he refuses to talk to anyone besides you." I started to feel immensely guilty, everyone was here...Trying to cheer me up...All I could do was think about Komaeda...

"Sorry guys, I'm being awful. Where's this party anyway?"

"Well..." Sonia held up a blindfold, "You'll have to see!"

"Uh...A blindfold...? This isn't some sort of trap is it?"

Chiaki looked downtrodden, "Hajime...Let us do something nice for you, please...?"

I pulled the black handkerchief out of her hand, Chiaki wouldn't do something like that to me.

~*~

"We're here Hajime!" My eyes blinked at the bright light.

"The Game Center?"

Chiaki looked more enthusiastic than she had ever been before. "Yes, look." She pointed to a crudely drawn banner, with what I assumed to be me on it.

I smiled awkwardly, "Who drew this?"

Ibuki grinned, "FUYU-"

Fuyuhiko covered her mouth with his large hand, "We all pitched in."

I couldn't help but laugh, they all tried their best to make me happy. Ahhhh, they must have gotten so much hope out of this! I'm so happy that I could bring them hope.

Sonia nudged me "Hey Hajime? You're making a weird face again."

"Oh, I am? Sorry."

"We were just going in..."

I was still out of it. "You guys go in, I'll be there soon enough."

Sonia replied with a worried expression, and urged the others inside.

"Komaeda, you can come out of the bush now."

Komaeda instantly sprang up out of the bush, looking frazzled. "When'd you realize?"

I sighed, "When Chiaki pointed out the sign, anyway..."

"Why are you avoiding them?"

Komaeda shuffled nervously, "I only came for you Hinata, since I was worried. I don't know if you've noticed, but...The others don't like me as much as they like you."

At least he was self aware, "I can't argue that."

"Plus...I was concerned they would do something to you. The blindfold? All ganging up on you? It was a recipe for disaster in my eyes."

"Komaeda." I outstretched my hand yet again. "Let's trust them. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we're finally getting to the real stuff. I'm sorry if the pacing is weird, these were originally two chapters.


	7. Would you mind if I called you by your first name?

"Hey, Hinata."

I lifted my face out of the pillow I was snuggled in, only to see Komaeda hovering above me shyly.

"Would you hate me if I said-" He shook his head, "Nevermind."

I could barely pay attention, this was the closest I've ever been to him. His hand was really close, should I? I mean...We've held hands before, once...

"Hey, Komaeda." Komaeda shifted on the bed to get a better look at me, his hair seemed to be growing out. Would I look good with long hair? I put the thought out of my mind.

"Yes, Hinata?" He voiced the words like someone would to their lover, which only increased my embarrassment.

"W-Would you mind if I-I...If you don't mind."

Komaeda gently smiled, easing my heart. "Yes?"

I was a stuttering mess, "Would you mind if I called you by your first name?"

Komaeda's eyes widened, as if he was surprised I would ask such a question.

"Well," he fluttered his eyelashes, "That would make me really happy, Hajime."

Hajime...Just hearing my name was enough for me to stuff my face in the pillow with embarrassment. A thousand butterflies in my stomach.

I felt his hand on my back, "Hey, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I'm no good with people...We can go back to befo-"

I cut him off, my face still hidden in the cotton. "I'm just...Happy."

I felt his hand wrap around mine, "Me too."

Is it wrong to be this happy? This kind of happiness should be illegal, right? Do I deserve this?

I heard Nagito cough, which made me realize our position. We were laying in the bed, holding hands. I know it's wrong but...His very presence calmed me down, it made me feel like everything would be alright. Those dreams earlier...They felt miles away when I was with Nagito.

I've never felt this way before, having a best friend. I-I...I don't think I mind.

I pulled my face out of the pillow, to see Nagito give that gentle smile of his. I knew deep down, he felt the same way.

I closed my eyes, accidentally falling asleep. This warm feeling in my heart...Could it be something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading this for a while, have you noticed how Hajime has become more like Nagito? That's what I was going for, especially in this chapter. The ultimate serenity from the first FTE...I'm sure Hinata makes people calm, he's pretty chill. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This took place after the party, in case you were wondering.


	8. Bridal Style Sickness

"Hinata-, no Hajime." Nagito quickly corrected. "Are you alright?"

I tried to ignore the throbbing in my head only to weakly nod, my fingers tracing through the sand.

I responded lamely, "I'm fine Nagito, it's just-"

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the loud pounding from my skull.

_Just ignore it..._

I felt a soft hand touch my back, Nagito looked unconvinced. "Hinata...I know I'm utter stupid trash but-" 

Nagito put his hands under my sides, pulling me up bridal style. "I think we need to see Mikan."

I dug my head into his firm shoulders, in a normal situation I would be embarrassed, but I was too tired and sick to care.

I weakly smiled.

_This situation is oddly funny when you think about it, I'm being carried by myself._

_Why am I not laughing then?_

_~*~_

"You're time is running up, you know that right?"

My double stood across from me in a classroom, the yellows from the sunset seeping into the room. His hair was longer now, but his eyes still remained blood red.

_How can such fierce eyes look so cold?_

I tried to ignore the shakiness in my voice, "I-I won't let you mess with me anymore, next time I see you, I'll make sure to put you in your place."

My double let out a cold unfeeling laugh, like an actor who had rehearsed their lines previously. "Hm, make sure not to bore me Hajime."

I gave a wry smile, "I'll make sure not to disappoint."

_~*~_

If you asked me how I got into a hospital bed, I honestly couldn't tell you. One minute I was sitting on creme colored sand, the next I was in a sterilized hospital bed.

I felt the bed shift, someone was sitting at the end of the bed, "Mikan, what's wrong with him?"

I could tell from voice alone it was Nagito speaking.

_I'm too tired to open my eyes._

Mikan started to stutter out apologies, "I-I d-don't know! Please f-forgive me!"

Nagito sucked in his breath, "You're an ultimate right? I know you can do this, as the ultimate nurse you'll bring hope to me, right?"

Mikan let out a squeak, "A-As much as I would like to do that...I-I can't find anything wrong with h-him! The most I can g-guess is exhaustion, he looks very t-tired."

Nagito sighed, "You sure?"

Mikan smacked her lips together, "I-I'm  sure...I can prescribe pain killer if you want t-though."

I heard a jingle I assumed to be from medication, and the door closing softly.

"I hope you're alright Hajime...I wish I could help you..."

I felt a hand reach for my forehead, as if taking my temperature. 

Nagito chuckled, "Hm...I guess we're closer now? Do you remember when you did the same for me?" 

Nagito answered himself, finding himself content with looping his willowy hair between his fingers. "That feels forever ago doesn't it?"

_I can't sleep forever..._

I slowly blinked open my eyes, instantly recoiling from the harsh lights of the infirmary.

Nagito let out a large breath of relief, "I see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

I pulled myself up in bed, my back aching. "Terrible, but better."

Nagito let out a pained laugh, "As long as you're feeling better Hajime..."

I reached over to my side, noticing a cup filled to the brim with orange juice. Although acidic, it was a welcome relief on my throat. "How long was I out?"

Nagito avoided eye contact, "Not long erm...Three days?"

I chocked on my drink, nearly spilling it on my shirt. "T-Three days?"

Nagito nodded tiredly, "Yeah...Everyone was really worried."

I glanced at the heep of goodies at the end of my bed, Nagito seemed to sense my question. "Oh, those? Everyone chipped in, even Hiyoko, although she complained."

My eyes wandered to Nagito's, they looked very tired.

"Don't tell me...You've been here the whole time haven't you?"

Nagito looked away guiltyly, as if being caught for a crime, "Of course not, it would be weird for trash like me to watch you sleep."

I smiled dryly, "It's not like you to lie Nagito."

Nagito clicked his tongue, "Should've made it less obvious, huh?"

I shook my head, "No, it's alright. I appreciate it, honestly."

Nagito returned my gesture with a nervous smile, inching for my hand.

I returned the favor, the boy starting to daze on my hospital bed.

_He must be really tired..._

I groaned, making room for him on the bed.

_I guess we're sleeping together then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sounds super rushed. It's been 9 weeks since I've actually written anything for this story, but I didn't want to abandon it. (It was my first fan fiction after all) Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it, any critique is appreciated.


	9. Tight Jeans

_I guess we're sleeping together then._

I tried to ignore the blush creeping across my face from the man pressed up against my back.

_I can feel is warm breath against my shoulder..._

_Wait? Is he already asleep?_

A soft snore escaped Nagito's lips, his arms enveloping me as if I was a fluffy bear.

Any tiredness I had felt before was now gone, my mind too focused on the brunette besides me.

I then realized with dread that my jeans we're now very tight.

_Damn...I haven't changed these in three days._

I carefully lifted myself from the bed, moving Nagito's arm carefully as to not wake him.

_I'll just take these off and change. He's asleep anyway._

Stuffing any obscene thoughts into the back off my mind, I started to unzip my blue jeans.

_Shit...It's stuck._

"H-Hey, I figured I would check on yo-"

Mikan's voice echoed in the hall, before her eyes widened in horror when she saw my pants coming off.

"Um- Uh?!"

"Wait! Mikan, I can explain!"

Stuttering out apologies and nearly falling on her face, Mikan ran out the door. Mumbling about how I'm a sexual deviant.

Well...I just ruined Mikan's hope.

Feeling rather depressed, I went to the bed on the other side of the curtain. My chest aching.

I raised my arm, a green sleeve in front of me.

_That's right...I still look like Nagito...Don't I?_

I turned on my side, my eyes gazing into the chipping white paint.

_I've said that a lot lately, haven't I...I thought it was some bad dream...But-_

I turned to look at Nagito on the opposite side of the room.

_It hasn't been that bad._

The old Hajime would have never said that, would he?

_I wonder if I've changed?_

I chuckled dryly.

_Deep down, I'm still the boring Hajime Hinata. And that'll never change. No matter how many motives, or creepy dream guys come along._

Still...

_I think I changed a bit, maybe a little._

I thumped on to the pillow, covering my eyes with the bedspread.

"Good night, Nagito Komaeda..."

Half expecting a 'good night Hajime,' I closed my eyes.

_I'm going to defeat that guy, no matter what._


	10. Broken Mirrors

"I'm ready..."

I closed my eyes, only to be staring at a mirror.

Hajime Hinata was staring back, not Nagito Komaeda.

"How...Boring."

I turned, my long haired double sighing boredly, as if he was dealing with an old nuisance.

I held my hand out, "Nice to meet you, Izuru Kamakura."

The words rolled off the tongue, even though I had no idea where I heard them previously.

Izuru ignored my hand, his slender fingers twisting his hair, "Wanting to delay the inevitable?"

I shook my head, smiling warily, "You can't overtake me, if you are  _me."_

Izuru frowned dryly, the multiple mirrors behind him repeating the expression, "How dull, being compared to talentless  _Hajime Hinata."_

I laughed, even though I hardly felt like laughing, "I wanted to be you at one time, I was jealous of your ability to be confident. To not care."

_Not to worry over the people making fun of my lack of talent._

"So?"

" _Talent isn't everything."_

Izuru didn't respond.

"It's going to sound cliche, cheesy, and flat out...Boring. Yet-"

I gripped my hand, "It took a different perspective to realize it, but I truly love my friends."

"I..."

My face felt red, but I didn't care, "I love Nagito Komaeda, and the hope that lies within him."

Izuru closed his eyes, "You're right, that was boring."

The glass shattered around me, "Good bye, Izuru."

"Good Bye...Hajime Hinata."

~*~

"H-Hinata..."

I smiled, the now brunette Nagito sitting at my bedside.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep-I was-"

_This situation feels rather familiar._

I put my arms around Nagito, pulling him into a hug, "It's over..."

Nagito sat stiffly, before returning the hug, "It's over?"

I nodded, "Yes, even though I doubt you know what I'm talking about."

Nagito laughed softly, "No clue."

_This...Feels nice._

My face suddenly felt warm.

_I said...That I loved Nagito...._

Komaeda looked at me worriedly, "Something wrong Hinata?"

I shook my head, "No, I was just thinking about how I said I loved you..."

_Wait?! What!_

Nagito's face was now an equal red to mine, "You...Love trash like me?"


	11. Pink Beanbags

"You aren't trash, but..."

I determinedly stared anywhere but Nagito.

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

Nagito sadly smiled, "I guess? Should've figured."

He pulled his chair away from the hospital bed, stretching his arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

He cupped my face with his hand, "Hajime Hinata."

My back straightened, "Yes?"

Nagito softly laughed, "I rather you confess to me on purpose, rather than on accident. I-I'm..."

His face was a bright red, "-Highly flattered, but I don't want you to make a mistake with me. Even if I like you a lot."

He pulled away, a slightly cold expression on his face.

"When you're absolutely sure, come to me, I'll be waiting."

He glided out into the hallway, his steps more confident and loud compared to the way they were before.

_My footsteps._

I eyed the mirror on the opposite side of the room, my face looking rather dejected and depressed.

_I need to get out of here..._

~*~

I knocked on the cabin door, half expecting no answer.

_She probably isn't here._

I turned to walk away, before I heard the door open.

"Hello Hinata."

Chiaki motioned me in, Ibuki's hair on her was combed and pulled into a clean ponytail. The pink and blue hair dye was mostly faded at this point, and her hair was a shiny black.

_We've been switched forever at this point, even I look slightly different than Nagito did. My hair being much shorter._

I followed Chiaki inside, her steps more energetic than it used to be.

"Sit down, okay Hinata?"

I sat down in one of her pink beanbags, a tiny tv placed 10 feet away.

She leaned forward, noticeable concern on her brow, "What's wrong?"

I scratched my head, "I'm just worried about my...Friendship with Nagito."

She narrowed her eyes, "I thought you hated him?"

I shook my head, "I used too, not anymore."

She didn't seem convinced, "Why are you so friendly?"

_I feel like I'm being interrogated, I don't think she means it that way though._

"I had a dream, and realized I was being a jerk."

I cringed at how lame I sounded.

She leaned back in her seat, "I think it's good you're friends with Nagito. Just remember why everyone else isn't. Ok?"

She left the cold words ringing in the air, making me extremely uncomfortable.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Want to play video games Hinata?"

_She changed the topic because she knew I was becoming uncomfortable..._

_Thanks Chiaki._

I smiled at her, feeling the most like myself in the last few weeks, "Sure, let's play."


End file.
